Green Ocean Characters/Shichibukai
Ideas *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day *A Shichibukai who acts upon the first thing they hear. They think of themselves as a hero, doing whatever they believe is right. However, on the contrary, they cause destruction and mayhem, making them be a villain more than a hero, despite their beliefs. BLEURGH *Another possible theme is based on games, whether they're children's or not. **A user of some frog fruit (or even just a frog themselves), or perhaps someone who just leaps greatly (possibly even to conclusions). Based off of: Leapfrog. They are also very proficient on walking on water, capable of making themselves light as a feather without the usage of a Devil Fruit, they claim that this is a technique that only they can use, without the usage of a Devil Fruit. This is inspired by how animals use Surface Tension to stand on water. In reality, however, they are so quick, rapidly stepping in place, that it makes it look like they are standing on water (this is inspired by Setsunno, as she was able to do this during the Cooking Festival). Most likely will have the design of Shima from Naruto. **A user of the Hie Hie no Mi, where they're based off of Blind Man's Buff (where the person is actually blind. Uses Kenbunshoku Haki, in a similar manner to Admiral Fujitora), as well as Freeze Tag (where the Hie Hie no Mi comes from). A running gag with them is that they love to play hide and seek. Despite it being easy for them to seek his opponents due to the Kenbunshoku Haki, he ends up hiding instead of seeking, despite his claims of seeking the people he's going to fight. Possibly based off of N'doul from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure... Or Sesshomaru's mother from Inuysha (if she is chosen, then the religious tendencies will move over to this character). **A user of the Mera Mera no Mi. This person has several ties to religion, believing that the One Piece is not a treasure, but in fact a god that Gol D. Roger found. Once he found the "god", he wanted to liberate himself of his mortal body and descend into heaven so he could be with them. Possibly wanting to execution Apostle for his gay tendencies. Contradictory to his whole spiritual theme, his true self is more vile and dangerous, where his flames would resemble demonic flames, making him a demon to some (a possible allusion to Satan). He is based off of the games Cops and Robbers (where he tries to "capture" people for the World Government. In truth, he takes no prisoners and burns them on the spot in front of others), Dodgeball (where he throws fireballs at people he deems weaker, and tells them to dodge. If they do end up dodging them, he will spare their lives, but he's very accurate at shooting them, so very little have survived) and Limbo (his weapon of choice is a bo staff that is capable of not being burned by his flames). **A user of the Dream Dream Fruit. While they cannot induce dreams upon others, when people are unconscious, whether asleep or knocked out, the user is able to manipulate people's memories, due to the unconscious leading to the actual memories. Here, she basically forces people to join her crew if she deems them as fitting. She ends up doing this to Ashoka, who ends up joining her crew as a result of this. To regain a person's memories, the victim would have to be unconscious, and the user's left hand must be touching their body (the user does not have to be conscious for the transfer to happen). The user uses their right hand to cause the dreams to be lost. The game she is given is "I Spy", since she makes her crew members guess what the memory is by stating things about it. If they end up guessing wrong, however, after she's done with the victim, she ends up destroying the crew members' memories who guessed, and then leaves them on an island to fend for themselves. Kenneth *A user of the Mira Mira no Mi. They would be based off of the children's games: Grandma's Going Crazy (which is basically spot the difference between two things... A running gag is the user attempting to create mirror clones, but messes up horribly, such as forgetting to add two eyes to someone), Statue (Which is Red Light, Green Light... Another running gag is that the mirror clones, whenever they see something red, stop in their tracks and cannot move until it becomes green, which will basically be impossible) and Jinx (where if two people say the same thing, they must say jinx to win... Yet for this person's purpose, if he and an opponent say the same phrase, he will yell jinx, and attack more aggressively for a fixated amount of time if they win. If the opponent says jinx before they can, the Mira Fruit user will begin to self-loathe themselves in a comedic manner, allowing the opponent to attack them while their guard is down). *Is the leader of the Mafia that the Musician of the Blooming Pirates was apart of (this idea is only plausible if the Mafia idea is still viable). *Has the character design of Metal Bat from One Punch Man. Phanom *The Kage Fruit idea is still implemented here, since children have played with their shadows. He wishes to die because of the sins he's committed weighing on his mind (such as being incapable of saving his brother, Luminus, from falling into darkness). However, he refuses to die until he's killed Luminus and freed him. His minions, instead of zombies, are Heartless (at least, the designs would be), where the shadows are inserted into inanimate objects, such as suits of armor. **Merge shadows together to create a giant Heartless (Darkside). This is inspired by the Oars battle on Thriller Bark. *Name comes from the Maplestory class of Phantom. The t is just taken out. *Is the older brother of Luminus of the Eitosutaraitsu. *Has the character design of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts.